Help With Exchanging
You just saved that wonderful ride/scenario you finished. Saved it, checked it, and made sure it's all ready to go into public. But you may not know how to retrieve your newly saved file and send it off to the world. This page is just for helping you know where you can find your rides and scenarios. Finding Your Ride Tracks If you are uploading a ride track, here's what you need to do for each game... RollerCoaster Tycoon 1. Click on "My Computer." 2. Click on "Local Disk C:/" or something like that.(DO NOT CLICK ON LOCAL DISK D:/ or whatever that is.) Can't find it? For Windows XP users, it's probably that you already have a disk running in there- take it out and then you will see it. 3. Click on the folder labeled "Program Files." 4. Find a folder labeled "Hasbro Interactive." Click on it, and then click on the folder "RollerCoaster Tycoon." 5. Click on "Tracks" and find the track that you designed. There it is! But you want it to find it easily later for uploading, so copy and paste it to another folder that you can easily recognize. RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 1. As mentioned already, click on "My Computer." 2. Like earlier, click on "Local Disk C:/." 3. Like earlier, click on "Program Files." 4. This time, find a folder labeled "Infogrames Interactive." Click on it, then click on "RollerCoaster Tycoon 2." 5. Click on "Tracks," and find the track that you designed. As mentioned earlier, you might want to copy and paste it to another folder that you already know. RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Finding Your Scenario Creations If you are uploading scenario creations, this is what you do for each game... (Make sure they are finished before following the steps.) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 1. Play RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 on your computer. Make sure you're on the main menu before doing anything. 2. Go to Scenario Editor. 3. Go to the top-right corner to find a picture of a disk. Click on it, and then click on "Load Landscape." A window will appear, so you can load a landscape. Don't do anything yet... 4. Instead of loading a landscape, go back to the "RollerCoaster Tycoon 2" folder. 5. Click on the folder labeled "Scenarios." 6. Find your finished scenario and delete it. Yup, I said delete it. You'll see. The game will send you to the desktop screen, even though the game is still running and is in the taskbar. If the game does not do this, you may have to exit the game before going to the next step. 7. Find your scenario in the Recycle Bin. Do not restore it, but move it to the desktop. 8. Move your scenario to a folder where you can easily find it. Now you're ready to upload! RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Finding Your Building Creations RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Conclusion Now that you got this over with, you're ready to release your creativity to the rest of the RollerCoaster Tycoon World! Category:File Exchange Category:Help